Power Rangers Lighting Thunder
by SanSan3
Summary: Una nueva historia de Power Ranger,en un mundo alterno mounstros del Hiperespacio vienen a asechar la Tierra,solamente algunos adolecentes que poseen el poder pueden detenerlos. Estos son los Power Rangers Ligthing Thunder!
1. Introduccion,los nuevos Power Rangers

**Power Rangers:Lighting Thunder**

PD:Power Rangers no son de mi propiedad son de Saban y Toei.

**Capitulo 1:Introduccion,los nuevos Power Rangers.**

Shone,levantate hijo.-Le gritaba su Mamá.-Es el primer dia de de unos minutos Shone estaba vestido para irse a desayunar,en no menos de 5 minutos se comio todo y se fue.

Al llegar a la secundaria,todos estaban saludandose y dandose abrazos por volverse a cambio Shone no conocia a nadie porque se habia cambiado a esta secundaria,tan solo queria ir a sus clases,no era sociable y no le importaba tener amigos,realmente se sentia solo,pero decidio que los amigos serian una distraccion.

Ya llegando a su salon,tocaron el timbre de clases la profesora lo presento a la clase diciendo:-Muy bien alumnos sientense por favor,este es Shone,el nuevo,por favor tratenlo bien.

A su primera vista estaban:Los populares,los nerds,y los nomales,se sento y empezaron las clases... y termino el primer dia,pero algo pasaba,Shone en su interior sentia que algo iba mal,pero decidio ignorarlo,cuando iba saliendo vio a un mounstro y vio cuatro personas peleando con pronto algo rojo salio de el y fue volando donde estaban los demas y de su mano un morpher salio y se transformo diciendo Transformacion Thunder,cubre mi cuerpo de poder,Power Ranger Lighting Thunder otros al unisono dijieron:Que!.Aparece Espada de Luz,de pronto aparecio una espada cubierta de luz y combatiendo al mounstro Shone lo derroto con su ataque especial:El Rayo Celestial.

Luego de haberlo vencido los demas estaban en shock hasta que por fin Shone los desperto,se destransformo y les dio la mano a cada uno presentandose.

Luego se fue a su casa y durmio como si no hubiera un mañana...

¿Quienes seran esos misteriosos chicos? ¿De donde vinieron esos mounstros? Esto sera respondido en el segundo capitulo

**Bien chicos,aqui esta terminada la primera parte de Power Rangers Ligthing Thunder espero que le haya sido de su agrado. Hasta Otra.**

**Nos leemos. by SanSan3~**


	2. Los Otros

**Power Rangers Ligthing Thunder**

Disclaimer:(No se si me equivoque en lo de "Disclaimer" pero aqui va) Power Rangers no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Saban y Toei.

Capitulo 2: Los otros.

**He vuelto, mundo cruel, pueden atacarme todo lo que quieran.**

El dia siguiente luego de verse por primera vez los Ligthing Thunder, aun no saben como el se convirtio en el Ligthing Thunder Red y como sabe transformarse. Pero sabian que le habian conocido, no sabian donde pero le conocian. Pero decidieron dejarlo de lado y concentrarse en las tareas y la secun. Por otro lado Shone seguia sin darse cuenta de que ya conocia a estos. Ya en descanso Shone se tropieza con Mika, una amiga del pasado. El y ella se disculpan y enseguida se reconocen, se saludan y almuerzan juntos...

Mientras tanto en la Base Eviss...

(Gritos).-AHHHHHH. Esos malditos Ligthing Thunder, siempre derrotando a los Zureros, ¡¿Por qúe no dejan de entrometerse?!... .-No grites tanto Titero, que me dejaras sorda.

.-Lo siento Rosestank, pero es que estoy tan furioso. .-Te entiendo, ahora cuando comenzamos los preparativos para la boda... .-Luego de derrotar a los Ligthing Thunder. (Cara de Furia) .-Pero Titero... .-Es mi ultima palabra. Zureros ataquen!

En la secundaria...

.-Miku, cuanto tiempo. .-Como te ha ido. .-Bastante bien... y a ti .-Bien. .- Que bueno. De pronto suena algo y los dos al mismo tiempo dicen: .-Me tengo que ir. Llegan y se dicen unos a otros .-Vete! Ponete a salvo. Ambos dicen: Transformacion Thunder, cubre mi cuerpo de poder. .-Ligthing Thunder Red/Pink. Cuando oyeron esto el uno del otro dijieron: .-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Luego sin decir nada se pusieron en posicion de lucha y atacaron con sus respectivas armas:La Espada de Luz y El Laser Relampago... Luego de ganar los otros no habian llegado. Cuando ya llegaron los otros todo ya estaba hecho y deshecho.

.-Destransformacion Thunder. Dijieron todos. Ya estando destransformados se miraron y se reconocieron instantamente.

Todos se abrazaban y se saludaban y estaban contentos sabiendo que estaba todo el grupo reunido, pelearian como nunca antes...

.-**LIGTHINGS THUNDERS, YA VERAN LO QUE SE LES ESPERA...**

**Bien aqúi termina el segundo capitulo de Ligthing Thunder espero que les haya gustado y hasta el otro capitulo.**

**CHAOOOOOOOOO.**

**by SanSan3~**


	3. Capitulo Extra: Biografias (Rangers)

**Power Rangers Ligthing Thunder**

Biografias de los Personajes.(Rangers)

**Shone Callister:Ranger:** Ligthing Thunder Red **Rango: **Lider del equipo **Armas: **Espada de Luz, Blaster Thunder.

**Shone es el nuevo en la clase y casi no tiene amigos, hasta que se convirtio en el Ligthing Thunder Red donde se reencontro con sus viejos amigos para luchar contra Titero y su ejercito...**

**Shone es aventurero, alegre y no teme defender a quienes le importa. Es un gran amigo, el te escuchara y te ayudara, tiene un corazón de oro y leal. (16)**

**Daiki Haru:Ranger: **Ligthing Thunder Blue **Rango: 2ndo** al mando **Armas**: Arco del Aqua, Blaster Thunder.

**Daiki es el listo del equipo, el favorito de los profes. Cuando se convirtio en un Power Ranger no lo podia creer, ellos eran sus idolos favoritos. Y ahora que es uno tiene una mision por delante. Salvar el mundo para proteger a los que quiere.**

**Daiki es un buen chico, pero lamentablemente casi nadie lo nota por eso el se siente triste y siendo un Power Ranger este se desestresa y solo tiene un objetivo. Proteger a los que necesita. Daiki es inteligente y atento. Sabe como son los deberes de un Power Ranger y como hacerlos. (16)**

**Lucas Starr:Ranger: **Ligthing Thunder Green **Rango: 3ero **al mando **Armas: **Hacha Relampago, Blaster Thunder.

**Lucas es el fuerte, el mas leal del equipo. El hermano de Miku. Sabe tratar con las chicas pero no se cree popular y no le importa eso, Lucas es uno de los mejores amigos que podrian tener y nunca te difraudara. **

**Lucas es alegre,popular según sus amigos pero no le importa eso, siempre puedes contar con el y nunca te traicionara. El ama a su hermanita pequeña ya que es la unica aparte de sus amigos con que puede contar. (16)**

**Miku Starr:Ranger: **Ligthing Thunder Pink **Rango: 4ta** al mando

**Armas:** Laser Relampago, Blaster Thunder.

**Miku es la hermanita pequeña de Lucas, es pequeñita pero con un gran corazon. Ella siente algo por Shone pero no se atreve a decirselo.**

**Miku es bastante inqueta, no teme ensuciarse y lucha para proteger a los que quiere. Ella haria cualquier cosa por sus amigos. Ella es bastante cariñosa, te ayuda cuando lo necesitas y te entendera. (15)**

**Bien, hasta aqui llegan estas biografias de los Rangers y El proximo día de los villanos**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**CHAOOOOOOO**

**by SanSan3~**


	4. Capitulo Extra: Biografias (Villanos)

**Power Rangers Ligthing Thunder**

Biografias de los villanos

**Títero:**Rango:Lider

Títero era un ex-Ligthing Thunder de hace 100.000 millones de años,cuando el nacio tuvo el sello Thunder y a la vez el sello Eviss.

Cuando este tenia 16 el sello Eviss empezo a consumirlo hasta convertirlo (Hasta ese entonces era Ligthing Thunder Red) hasta transformarlo en un mounstro.

Títero es astuto, sin piedad y siempre va un paso mas adelante y tiene cierto interes en quien ocupa su cargo.

**Rosestank (Rosa):**Rango:2nda al mando

Rosestank es una media-humana vampiresa y ex-comandante de el ejercito.

Al igual que Títero ella nacio con el sello con el sello Eviss.

Pero ella tiene otra faceta amable, juguetona y amistosa cuya no ha mostrado, tambien se convierte en humana.

**Kriss:**Rango:3ero al mando

Kriss era un humano común y corriente hasta que una sustancia química lo convirtio en un Eviss que Títero encontro.

Kriss es el creador de los Zureros y su arsenal.

Kriss ama en secreto a Rosestank (forma humana sin saber que es ella) también se puede transformar en humano.

**Zureros:**Rango:Mandados

Los Zureros son los mounstros "mandados" de todos los dias

Negros y Blancos son de color.

Estos forman el Mega-Zurero

**Y eso es todo, creo que alguien dira y los generales del dia, puees sera una sorpresa para todos xD.**

**Nos leemooos.**

**by SanSan3~**


	5. El plan de Kriss

Power Rangers Lighting Thunder

Capitulo 3: El plan de Kriss

Un dia nuevo llega a la vida de nuestros Rangers y es fin de semana, un descanso para los chicos pero la Basse Eviss no descansa.

Aunque Daiki se pregunta porque ellos, porque ellos tenian ese derecho de ser superheroes. Dias habia pasado tratando de descubrirlo pero decidio no rayarse mas pensando y trato de relajarse cosa que no pudo hacer.

En la Base Eviss...

Kriss... has terminado?

Si Titero, ya esta terminado, con esto los Lighting Thunder se moriran.

Ya, ya menos parloteo y más trabajo.

(Susurro) Y ademas de acabar con los Ligthing Thunder, acabare contigo.

Kriss con el arma escondida detras fue donde se encontraba Titero y le disparo, pero Titero sobrevivio y acabo con Kriss pues ya que lo traiciono...

**Y eso es todo por hoy, disculpenme por la inactividad pero ultimamente he estado muy ocupado y no he podido escribir, quiero volver pronto con lo normal y hasta otra y se me olvidaba!**

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers no es de mi propiedad, es de Saban y Toei.**

**bySanSan3~**


End file.
